


Do I Wanna Know

by dogitemi



Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, di pa raw nababasa ni tanoro the chen ang my immortal kaya nag-aight bet na lang aq, god bless, sobra akong magmahal mga dudeparetsong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogitemi/pseuds/dogitemi
Summary: Dancer that split the skysea, what sins will he commit?This isn't even a parody of My Immortal I literally just copypasted it and changed some things around to hurt myself more
Relationships: Liyo Calipusan/Andrade Bantugan, Liyo Calipusan/Mateo Asuncion
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745266) by Tara Gillesbie. 



> So yeah okay since this is exactly My Immortal with names changed around and it's edgy on purpose, content warnings for self-harm and suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) tami, tanoro.chen666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Pat ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Liyo Vedasto Hipolito-Calipusan and around here I'm sometimes called Salome Paalam. My dad left us (that’s how I got my name) and I have long hair with blonde tips that reaches my mid-back and icy brown eyes like limpid chocolate and a lot of people tell me I look like Nijiro Murakami (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Alex Turner but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a sitan hunter but I'm in love with a sitan. I have tan skin. I’m also an odto, and I go to a magic convent called Kampanaryo in Maharlika where I’m been for four years (I’m twenty). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Kampanaryo. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. Asterio stared at me. I put up my middle finger at him.

“Hey Liyo!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Andrade Bantugan!

“What’s up Andrade?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangz 2 tanoro.chen666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Magda (AN: Tami dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her half-red half-blonde hair with blunt bangs and opened her sunset-brown eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Andrade Bantugan yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Andrade?” she asked as we went out of our room and into the kitchen.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Andrade walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Tubigan.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN TAMI! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I got pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Andrade was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Andrade!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Liyo.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Andrade, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Andrade looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Andrade sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Andrade. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Andrade and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Andrade didn’t go back into Kampanaryo, instead he drove the car into……………………… ang Katedral ng San Sebastian!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sed stup flaming ok liyo’s name is LIOY nut mary su OK! ANDRADE IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ANDRADE!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Andrade didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Liyo?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Andrade leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red and green eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Andrade kissed me passionately. Andrade climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against an altar. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my twink body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Duran!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Durian swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duran made and Andrade and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Andrade comforted me. When we went back to the convent Duran took us to Pestilence and Lola Remy who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Cathedral!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Lola Remy.

“How dare you?” demanded Pestilence.

And then Andrade shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Duran and Lola Remy still looked mad but Pestilence said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Andrade and I went upstairs while Hiraya glared at us.

“Are you okay, Liyo?” Andrade asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Andrade was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the kitchen, I ate some Honey Stars cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red and green contact lenses just like Andrade’s and there was no tail on his ass anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Christian Yu. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a bottom so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Mateo Asuncion, although most people call me Greed these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I'm a greed sitan.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a sitan hunter.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Andrade came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Bring me 2 life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Loyi isn’t a Marie Sue ok he isn’t perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrade and I held our kayumanggi hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Greed. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Andrade. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Andrade. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Andrade, Andrade!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Greed!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Andrade pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Andrade ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Greed’s dorm room where he was having a lesson with Pisty and some other rats.

“GREED ASUNCION, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the room stared at me and then Andrade came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Liyo, it’s not what you think!” Andrade screamed sadly.

My friend D'ark Star Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Tala was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are sitans and one of them is a mangkukulam but Yezu killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Dizon. (Since she has converted to Satanism she fucks Reza now not Asterio.)

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Pestilence demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Greed, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Andrade!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Liyo was so mad at me. I had went out with Andrade (I’m gay and so is Liyo) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Reza, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Andrade anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Cathedral where I had lost my virility to Andrade and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop flaming ok! I dntn lisn 2 all da seshuns! dis is frum da suplementals ok so itz nut my folt if duarn swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson pist dosent lik mateo now is coz hes christian and greed is a satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Andrade for cheating on me. I began to cry against the altar where I did it with Andrade.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with cigarettes under his bandages and no heart and a nipple scar and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a heart (basically like Yezu in the cover of the core rulebook) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Yezu!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Yezu shouted “Stunning tag!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Art is the blade!” I shouted at him. Yezu fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Liyo.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Greed Asuncion!”

I thought about Greed and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Christian Yu. I remembered that Andrade had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Andrade went out with Greed before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Yezu!” I shouted back.

Yezu gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Andwade!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Yezu got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Greed, then thou know what will happen to Andrade!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Andrade came into the cathedral.

“Andrade!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Kim Tae-hyung and V.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into Kampanaryo together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out d'ark star isn’t a person afert al n she n greed r evil datz y dey fuk reza ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Yez all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play bass. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are D'ark Star, Greed, Andrade, Has (although we call him Gl'bgolyb now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Jea. Only today Andrade and Greed were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Andrade was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was half-anghel and the only way you can kill an angel is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Greed was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my chest and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Liyo! Are you OK?” D'ark Star asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Yezu came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Mateo! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Andrade. But if I don’t kill Mateo, then Yezu, will fucking kill Andrade!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Andrade jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser kanto boy bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Andrade started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Duram walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Liyo Andrade has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend tami 4 hleping me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! D'ark Star tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Duran chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Pisty was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Talum was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Greed ran in.

“Piercing damage!” he yelled at Pisty and Talum pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Pisty and Talum a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Durian ran in. “Liyo, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Pisty and Talum and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Jee ran outside on his lightning and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Jay? You’re just a little minor NPC!”

“I MAY BE A MINOR NPC….” Jayey paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Pist said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Durian's throne powers had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Talum held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Talum said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Ja said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Posty asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HIM!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop f,aing ok jaey is a sAdboyi 2 a lot of ppl in cubaw expa0 r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no pist iant kristian plus jeae isn’t really in luv wif liyo dat was martimez ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Andreade had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS JEa but it was Greed. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HORNS HURT!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my horns grew back on my head!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have horns anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Gl'bolyb changed it into a broken halo for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my horns hurt and it turned back into horns! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Andrade…………….Yuzu has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Pist and Talum and JEA were there too. They were going to Kuwago’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs working in a convent with lots of hot boiz. Duran had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Jay came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Lio I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Joe had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Lio.” Jee says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Pist and Talum.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He pointed his hand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for tami I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Andsade?”

Jaey rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Leo,” Durian said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Jee yelled. dURINE lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Joey stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, dureen!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” D'ark Star said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Pist and Talum couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Greed was in the Hell Tower. He looked all depressed because Andrade had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Andrade. He was sucking some blood from Asterio.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Mateo had beautiful red and green gothic eyes so much like Andrades. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Lola Remedy who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Greed you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Andrade!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HORNS HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have horns anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Glb'golyb changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation.” he said back. “Anyway my horn hurts and then I had a vision of what was happening to Andrade…………….Yozu has him bondage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> SPECIAL FANGZ 2 TAMI MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111
> 
> HEY TAMI DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tami fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greed and I ran up the stairs looking for Duran. We were so scared.

“Duran Duran!” we both yelled. Duran came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Yuzu has Andrade!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Andrade!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Yezu does to Andrade. Not after how much he misbehaved in here especially with YOU Liyo.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Greed started crying. “My Andrade!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his anting-anting and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Yoz's lair!

We ran in with our weapons out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Allah Kedavra!”  
It was……………………………….. Yezu!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuk off PREPZ ok! Tami fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

**WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.**

We ran to where Ydzu was. It turned out that Yezu wasn’t there. Instead the old guy who killed Lahabremy was. Andrade was there crying tears of blood. Consciousness was torturing him. Greed and I ran in front of Consciousness.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “LiyoIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
”Lio I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Consciousness. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Consciousness what art thou doing?” called Yezu. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our sarimanoks and we flew to Kampanaryo. We went to my room. Greed went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Andrade taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for D'ark Star, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Andrade.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Pisty and Talum took a video of me naked. Jay says he’s in love with me. Greed likes me and now even Consciousness is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Andrade! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory lio isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 tami 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Liyo Liyo!” shouted Andrade sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Greed!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Andrade and Greed. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to my umalagad.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joji all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Verse work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Andrade!

“Lio I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful boi in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Talum shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Tubigen right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


End file.
